


seven minutes

by astragazer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Car Sex, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astragazer/pseuds/astragazer
Summary: ❝𝙍𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙭 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩, 𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚.❞You aren't the type to go to any parties, you just want to finish College and get a decent job, but since it's your last year in the University you decided to at least attend a party before you graduate.But of all the luck you have in this world, you ended up playing seven minutes in heaven with Kuroo Tetsurou.He said you two are just going to talk in there.Oh how easily that lie rolled out his tongue.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 11





	seven minutes

* * *

You are aware of how boring you are, but you don't need your roomie to remind you that every single day, like tonight for example.

As she took out a dress in her closet, standing with only her undergarments, she turned to you.

"Like come, on, Y/N," she said. "Aren't you at least going to any parties before we graduate?"

"No thanks," you said, going back to the book you were reading.

If that doesn't make you any more boring, you are also a bookworm.

But sometimes a book is a better companion than any other people you have ever met throughout your life. At least books don't betray people.

Or so you thought.

"Wait! Wait, no! You can't just die!"

Your roomie looked at you as she blinked her eyes, a bit startled as you started thrashing around and rolling on your bed, book covering your face.

"I've been betrayed," you said, sprawling your arms wide as you let the book rest atop your face, smelling the intoxicating scent of parchment just to calm your heart. "Why must I be betrayed like this?"

Your roomie cleared her throat as she wore her dress, if that can even be called one before she took her purse and started to make her way out of the room when you took the book down.

"Hey, where's the party again?" you asked and your roomie stopped as she turned to you quickly.

"You're coming?!" she said, almost too excited as she bounced back inside the room and you sat up.

"I need to get this out of my chest," you said, a bit exasperatedly as you pat your chest. A character's death, those who don't like to read like your roomie could not possibly understand.

But it's not like she cares much as she took your arm and you stood up.

"Now, let's dress you up," she said as she made her way to her closet again.

"Can't I just throw in my jacket, cause you know it's quite cold outside and I-"

"No!" she said and you flinched before you gave in.

She seems way too excited that you're finally going to one of the parties, finally, after so many years of succumbing to your boring and lonely bubble, you're finally going out of your comfort zone.

Your roomie tried to pick the less showy outfit she has in her closet, although you kept convincing her that you're fine throwing in one of your dresses. She just firmly disagreed and let you borrow one of her own.

After applying a lighter shade of lipstick, because your roomie said you look like you got your blood sucked out of your system, you decide you're good enough to go as you followed your roomie out of the dorm and outside the cold night of Tokyo. She already booked a taxi and the vehicle came just in time as you made your way to her.

The ride to the place only lasted for around fifteen minutes and you realised the it is actually quite near than you thought. At least it's still in Tokyo, so you know your way out if ever you feel like you had enough and wanted to go home.

But your friend did say she'll stick around you.

She did say that.

"Don't worry, Y/N, I'll be with you all night. I will not let you out of my sight."

That's what she said.

Thirty minutes ago.

It hasn't been an hour and you were already left all by yourself.

"I've had enough betrayal for tonight," you muttered as you look around.

First, your favourite character died and now your roomie left you all by yourself.

All you did was get distracted by the lava lamps by the side and your roomie was already gone.

The party is held in a penthouse after all, you weren't really aware that one of the students at your University owned a goddamn penthouse. But it's not like you've met all the students. And the University is pretty well-known too so you knew there will be lots of students from the top hierarchy of the status lottery.

Simply put it, they are super wealthy.

The living room alone is so huge you gave up looking for your roomie as you headed to a corner.

"A wallflower, huh?"

Suddenly someone said from beside you and you looked up to see a guy, quite tall for an average guy and his hair, well it's really hard to describe his hair. Like it's somewhere in between bed hair and runway hair.

But you knew he also falls in the higher spot of the genetic lottery.

"Wallflower?" you asked. "You mean the book, The Perks of Being a Wallflower?"  
  


He just looked at you.  
  


And you realised he wasn't talking about any book and you just flat out embarrassed yourself in front of this dark haired greek god.

"Sorry," you said, gulping down the drink in your glass that you only realise was actually liquor and the sting immediately penetrated your throat as you winced and coughed, feeling the need to throw the liquor out but that might be really disgusting.  
  


"Are you alright?" he asked in concern as he step closer to you. "You really shouldn't drink that fast."

He lightly pat your back as you coughed a few times before you straightened up.

How kind of him, you thought.

"Is it your first time in this kind of party?" he asked.

Were you that obvious?

Obviously boring?

"Kinda," you said, feeling a little bashful with just pretty much everything you did up until this second.

"Are you alone?" he asked again and you thought he's trying to keep the conversation rolling when you were about to just shut your mouth so you wouldn't have to embarrass yourself.

"Yes-no, actually I'm with a friend but I can't find her," you said. "Why is this place so tricky and huge anyways?" you muttered.

But then you heard him chuckled as he took a sip of his cocktail drink. You realised he might have heard you and you averted your gaze.

"Want me to help you find her?" he offered and you looked back at him.

You weren't really that sure though. You can just send her a line message stating that you had gone back to the dorm.

"Sure," but you found yourself agreeing as you two started to walk across the living room.

"What does she look like?" he asked.

"Well, for starter, she has purple dyed hair," you said as he nodded.

He's actually tall now that you are walking beside him.

Or you're just too short.

But then he managed to spot a purple haired girl by the kitchen and you looked at where he is pointing at to see your roomie with a guy.

Oh and they are not just talking.

They're making out.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough. Let's go," you said as you turned around.

You don't really need to see her doing something like that out in public, well private penthouse in this case. But it's not like it's the first time you're finding that side of hers so you weren't really that surprise.

"Wait, don't tell me you're going home," the guy said when he realised you are heading to the lift.

"Yeah, there's no reason for me to stay anyways."

He doesn't look like he wanted you to leave though and you knitted your eyebrows.

Come to think of it, he's been so oddly kind to you.

Is this what your roomie said that guys who talk to a girl for more than ten minutes meant he is interested in the girl or she's just making things up.

"Is it that boring here?" he asked and you looked around.

Surely there were lots of people. But aside from your roomie and some familiar faces from your College Department, you really don't know anyone else. Even you don't know this guy.

Though he's starting to look a bit familiar but you can't really pinpoint where you'd seen him. The University is a huge place after all.

"Well, kinda," you said with a shrug. Except for the lava lamps that caught your eyes earlier, everything else seem like they don't spark your interest much.

"How about we go over there and join them? They seem like they're about to play some games." He nodded his head towards a group of people not too far and sure enough, they seem like they're having fun. But you doubt if that's even the same fun as you would like to have.

"Why are you being strangely kind to me anyways?"

"Isn't that normal?" he asked, looking genuinely confused as he looked back at you. "I mean, you're my guest so it's my job to make you feel welcomed. So let's go."

"Wait, guest?" you asked as he took your wrist and started to pull you to the group. "You own this penthouse?"

He turned to you for a second before he nodded. "Yeah. Well technically it's my parents who owned this. But they're out of the country so..." he trailed off after that, not really finishing his sentence.

But you knew what he's about to say anyways.

Well they're out of the country so he's free to do whatever the hell he wanted in this penthouse and that includes inviting over half the students in the University to party all night.

So this guy, you thought, is standing at the top of both the status lottery and genetic lottery.

Damn, this guy seriously is winning in life.

"Hey there, what are you guys playing?" he asked as he made his way to the group and they all turn to him.

"Seven minutes in heaven," a girl said.

He whistled lightly as he turned to you.

"Wanna play?" he asked and since you don't really have a choice and you wanted to at least get along for a while, you thought there's no harm in playing.

"Alrighty! Write your names in here," the girl said as she handed you a marker and you wrote your name on a piece of paper before passing the marker to the guy who wrote his name on his piece of paper as well.

The girl took them and put them in a glass bowl.

"Someone's already playing?" he asked a guy beside him.

"Yep, those two had been in there for around 6 minutes now, damn," he said and you absolutely had no idea what the game is about.

You thought it's like truth or dare or something.

"Oh by the way," he turned to you as if he just remember something. "Do you how this game goes?"

"Well..." you started before you averted your gaze as you chuckled nervously. "...not really,"

"Seven minutes in heaven," he started as if he is ready to give the lecture of the year. "You see that glass bowl? That girl will pick a piece of paper and announce who will play next. Then the one who got pick will draw another piece of paper. The pair will then go to a closet or small room and spend seven minutes there."

You processed his words as you nodded. "So it's like test of courage?"

He tried to hide the smile or smirk, you can't really tell with that handsome face of his, as he looked at you.

"Well, kinda. But here's the catch. The two people that will be chosen can do _anything_ inside the closet for seven minutes. Anything."

Of course he left the part how this game usually goes.

Your attention was briefly stolen when you noticed the closet door opened and two people came out.

One is a girl and the other a boy.

And their faces seem flush for some reason. You thought maybe it's because it's hot inside the closet, you really didn't notice the girl's neck full of hickeys as they made their way to join the group.

"Now for our next pair," the girl said as she mixed the papers in the bowl before she picked one and unfolded it.

"Kuroo-kun!"

Kuroo? You thought you heard the name right.

Kuroo Tetsurou.

Your roomie had always talked about him. Saying how this hot student from the Commerce Department is a literal Casanova who slept with more girls than she could have bothered to count.

You thought those are probably just rumours, what's new anyways.

As you looked around the small group to see who would step forward, you realised it was the guy beside you.

The same guy who was with you for almost twenty minutes now.

He's Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted on wattpad. If you guys want to read new Chapters early, you can visit my [wattpad profile](https://www.wattpad.com/user/astragazer)
> 
> I update there earlier.
> 
> This is the direct link to the story [seven minutes](https://www.wattpad.com/story/260584244-%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AF%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%A7-%F0%9D%90%A6%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AC-%E2%A4%9E%F0%9D%91%98%F0%9D%91%A2%F0%9D%91%9F%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%91%9C-%F0%9D%91%A1%F0%9D%91%92%F0%9D%91%A1%F0%9D%91%A0%F0%9D%91%A2%F0%9D%91%9F%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%91%A2)
> 
> Other than that, thanks for reading!


End file.
